1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lacrosse head pockets and, more particularly, to lacrosse head pockets of unitary construction that may be preformed to reduce burdensome stringing tasks and provide consistency in pockets not found in conventional hand-strung pockets.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional lacrosse stick stringing assembly configuration 10 usually comprises four runners 12 and cross lacing 14. Runners 12, which are usually leather thong elements, extend longitudinally between the scoop 16 in the forward portion of a lacrosse head and the base 23 in the rearward portion of a lacrosse head, attached to, for example, the stop member or throat of the lacrosse head. The runners 12 typically attach to the lacrosse head through apertures, such as the apertures 22 in scoop 16 shown in FIG. 1. Each runner 12 can comprise one or more vertical slits 20 for attaching runner 12 to an aperture 22. An open weave cross lacing 14 comprising cross laces extends transversely to interconnect runners 12 to the head frame and maintain the runners 12 in a predetermined space relation. Open weave cross lacing 14 wraps around runners 12 in certain sections, but may also extend through vertical slits provided in runners 12. The overall assembly thus forms what is referred to as a traditionally strung pocket for catching, carrying, and throwing the lacrosse ball.
Another lacrosse stick stringing configuration known in the art is the mesh configuration. Rather than the longitudinal runners and open weave lacing of the traditional lacrosse pocket stringing configuration, the mesh configuration employs a mesh knitted as a continuous strip of woven material having a plurality of openings or “mesh diamonds” provided therein. The mesh is peripherally coupled to the head of the lacrosse stick by multiple stringing cords or other binding materials.
In traditional-type pockets for lacrosse heads, the multitude of interwoven lacing and/or runners makes adjusting and/or replacing parts or all of the pocket quite burdensome, often requiring the services of a person skilled in stringing lacrosse heads. Even routine adjustments to the pocket due to, for example, stretching or shrinking due to weather or wear, may require the complicated adjustment of several laces and/or runners. In addition, applicable lacrosse rules, such as the U.S. Lacrosse rules governing women's lacrosse, which are adopted by many high school and recreational programs, require players to use the open weave traditional pockets, and prohibit mesh pockets.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a lacrosse head pocket that retains the benefits of a traditional open weave strung pocket, such as the channel effect created by the runners for improved catching, passing and shooting, but that does not suffer the drawbacks related to the complex nature of the stringing pattern.